


骑乘

by Beast_L



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beast_L/pseuds/Beast_L
Summary: 炮友后续两个小傻子谈恋爱





	骑乘

骑乘又一次回归，金有谦看着把刘海撸上去的BamBam，内心除了mmp就是wtf。  
为啥？  
他会告诉你是因为这个发型的BamBam太TM帅太TM霸气太TM攻了以至于他除了想被BamBam日就是想被BamBam日吗？  
诶呀说出来就不好了嘛，我们金有谦小朋友还是一个纯情的娃呀。  
扯淡！  
金有谦上次被BamBam上过之后就离纯洁结晶体越来越远了，哦，好像本来就已经不是了哦。  
简单来说就是金有谦被上过之后他还想再被上，虽然说他上次立下flag说下一次他在上而BamBam也同意了，但是就目前来看，应该是反攻无望了。  
金有谦无声地哀嚎着将自己的脑袋埋进枕头，演出服还穿在身上，偏单薄的衣服，金有谦还是热。  
挺尸了一会儿金有谦爬起来跪坐在床上，烦躁地抓了抓一头黄毛，深呼吸希望平复自己的内心，全然没有料到身体的燥热竟越发明显。  
甩一甩脑袋，以为自己可以把BamBam在台上的帅气身姿丢出去，好的确实是丢出去了，取而代之的是上一次两个人做爱时候BamBam满头汗地艹干他的模样。  
好的吧，更热了。  
金有谦好是绝望：我什么时候变成这个样子了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！说好的Yugbam呢？？？？现在的斑谦是个什么鬼啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！  
乖宝贝明明是你自己想被上（认真.jpg）  
拿过床头的手机，18:36，好的吧，还早，那撸一发应该够的吧。  
可是吧，上一次就变成…………  
嗯，金有谦咬着手指想了想，算了干脆点直接去找BamBam让他上吧。  
我绝对不是淫荡，我绝对不是自甘堕落，我一定是太爱BamBam了所以才心甘情愿被他压的，没错，我下一次可以反攻回来的，对的，就是这样。  
金有谦一边碎碎念一边找到了在写词的BamBam。  
BamBam写的太认真了，以至于他都没有察觉到金有谦已经进门了。  
哇哦，BamBam认真的样子好帅啊。金有谦轻手轻脚地在一边的沙发上坐下，认真打量着BamBam的侧颜，眼睛都不眨一下。  
还没有把刘海放下来，暖光投在棱角分明的脸上衬出好看的脸部轮廓，骨节分明的手握着笔在本子上写写画画。想不通的时候会抓两把头发，皱着眉，翘起二郎腿，勾勒出好看的腿部线条，把下巴抵在食指的关节上，认真思考的模样让金有谦看得眼睛都直了。  
MDMDMDMD太帅了想日，啊不是，想被日啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！  
金有谦不由自主地夹紧双腿，左手撑在沙发上，右手无意识地摩挲着大腿，全身都处在紧绷的状态。  
怎么办呢，好像要呢，可是BamBam在工作呢，不可以打扰他，不可以打扰他，不可以的。  
金有谦咬紧了下唇，低下头，错过了BamBam无意间看到他时顿时舒展的眉头和眼睛里闪烁的光。

 

BamBam已经写了很久的词了，可是写了半天他也没写出几句正经话，写了就划掉，金有谦没有看到这些话真是可惜。  
'想要把你压在身下，让你为我疯狂'  
'太想你了baby所以今晚请只属于我一个人'  
'请不要离开我，我害怕失去你之后疯狂的我，疯狂地将你'  
'你的身体让我着迷，你的声音让我癫狂'  
'请不要大意地俘获我的心吧，我将永远臣服于你'  
'想要狠狠地艹进你的身体，让你呻吟，让你沉迷其间，让你再也离不开我'  
到后来就变成整页整页的金有谦金有谦金有谦。  
BamBam感觉自己真的是要疯掉了，本想好好写词，却没想到正经了一小会儿就开始满脑子的色气画面，想想上次金有谦自慰的样子，啧，想想他认认真真帮自己口交的样子，MD，再想想他在自己身下呻吟的样子，woc要疯掉了。  
BamBam烦躁地抓了两把头发，那次之后两个人就再也没有做过了，最近又因为回归直接禁了欲，现在的BamBam已经写不下去了，他想要见到金有谦。  
他想要金有谦。  
记得上一次答应他的下一次他在上，BamBam叹了口气，好不容易来一次他还要在下，唉，这一定是真爱了。  
下身已经开始躁动不安，BamBam翘起二郎腿，没有注意到金有谦的他，在一个自己以为没人的房间里，依旧耻于自己的反应。  
以至于BamBam在无意间瞄到旁边低着头不知道在干什么的金有谦的时候差点就跳起来欢呼了。  
“有谦呐，有什么事吗？”

 

“有谦呐，有什么事吗？”BamBam的低音炮让金有谦条件反射性地想要抬头，却在一瞬间强迫自己把头低了回去。  
还是打扰到BamBam了。  
我打包票如果BamBam知道金有谦在想些什么他一定会气到爆炸。  
“怎么了？”BamBam见他没有反应又问了一句。  
“BamBam……”金有谦抬头，一脸可怜兮兮地看着BamBam，站起身向BamBam走过去。  
坐在BamBam的腿上，不，只是两腿分开跪在了椅子上，搂住BamBam的脖子，脑袋在脖颈处蹭了蹭，嘴里翻来覆去就是“BamBam”，伸出舌头舔了舔BamBam的耳朵，把耳垂叼进嘴里舔舐吮吸，耳边是BamBam低低的喘息声，他能感受到BamBam的手钻进衣服抚摸着他的背脊。  
怎么办，身体要烧起来了。  
想要更多。  
金有谦喘着粗气坐直了身体，明明还什么都没干，他却已经快要神志不清了。  
“有谦怎么了？”  
“BamBam……”开口黏腻腻的奶音让金有谦自己都吓了一大跳，“我们做吧，好不好……”  
没有答复，BamBam倾身吻在金有谦的锁骨上，算是默认。

 

金有谦抬头的那一下让BamBam的下身又硬了几分，这可怜兮兮的表情再配上那软糯的奶音几乎可以让BamBam直接射出来。  
怔怔地看着金有谦走过来，紧身裤的原因，BamBam可以很清楚地看到金有谦已经苏醒的下身，哦，这小鬼是想要了，大概这一次是要被上了。  
金有谦的一系列动作更是坚定了BamBam的想法，听到金有谦的话时BamBam当然是同意的，他也想做，虽然他不是很想做下面那个。  
亲吻啃咬着金有谦精致的锁骨，一只手揽着金有谦防止他掉下去，另一只手滑到胯下隔着裤子揉捏抚摸着，听着金有谦的喘息声，啊我日，更硬了。  
该坦诚相见了。

 

金有谦等着BamBam上他，BamBam等着金有谦上他。  
恰好完全错开的想法让这一次的性事突然变得异常的漫长。  
金有谦等了半天BamBam也没有要给他扩张的意思。  
BamBam等了半天金有谦也没有要上他的意思。  
？？？？  
BamBam离开让他留恋不已的锁骨，有些疑惑地抬头看金有谦，只看到金有谦噘着嘴一脸我不开心。  
“有谦怎么了呐？不是要做吗？”  
金有谦推掉BamBam的手，褪下裤子，不知道从哪里搞来了一只润滑剂，涂了大半只手，全无耐心地塞进了后穴，却被自己痛得轻呼，乖乖地拿出手指然后只塞了一根进去，看着BamBam，开口便是掺杂着呻吟的质问。  
大概是质问吧。  
“Bam米……一点都没有要做的……意思啊。”  
BamBam已经看傻眼了。  
这是什么鬼发展？  
但是。  
自己扩张的金有谦真TM性感，看得BamBam移不开眼，拉过金有谦的另一只手抚上自己的下身，“做，干嘛不做，金有谦我想上你想得要疯掉了。”  
“那就，疯给我看。”金有谦隔着裤子描摹着性器的模样，凑近了BamBam，用气音在他耳边道，末了还不忘用软舌缓缓舔过BamBam的耳廓。  
BamBam觉得金有谦绝对就是在考验他的承受能力，那么，这么不乖的孩子，是要给一些惩罚的不是吗？  
揽过金有谦的腰毫无怜悯地将食指和中指戳进金有谦的后穴，不管里面已经含着金有谦的一根手指了。  
“啊……痛……”  
BamBam确信他在金有谦微仰的脸上看到了享受和愉悦。  
不等金有谦完全适应，BamBam的手指动起来，连带着金有谦也无意识地跟着一起动手指。  
如果说上一次BamBam极尽温柔，那这一次，我们为忙内默哀三秒。  
“Bam……”金有谦呢喃着，后穴吸附着两个人的手指，扭动着腰部配合手指的动作，半眯着眼看着BamBam，抽出自己的手指，与此同时，右手灵巧地解开BamBam的皮带，拉下拉链，释放出等待已久的性器。  
“哇哦……我们Bam米……这是忍了多久了呢……”金有谦上下套弄着BamBam的性器，微阖着眼，看着欲望爬上BamBam精致的脸，轻笑，将左手的手指放进嘴里翻搅。  
感受到后穴里不断增加的手指和不轻的摩擦力度，金有谦将沾满唾液的手指抽出，与BamBam额头相抵，嘴角噙着笑，却带有了不容置疑地，让BamBam含住了那两根手指。  
金有谦一点要压抑自己的声音的意思也没有，呻吟声尽数落在BamBam耳里。  
“BamBam，嗯啊，真的好棒啊……再用力一点吧……啊……那里……”似是被折磨得没有力气，金有谦偏过头，头靠在BamBam的肩上，喘息，呻吟，手指却带着极度的挑衅，玩弄着BamBam的软舌，套弄着硬的发烫的性器，意料之中地迎来了BamBam更加恶劣的动作。  
BamBam嘴里不停做乱的手指让BamBam没法儿讲话，不仅如此，少数未来得及吞下的唾液顺着嘴角流出。  
“Bam，你要不要试一下，就用……嗯啊，轻点……”金有谦终于抽出了手指，微微坐直身子，乖巧地舔干净BamBam嘴角和下颚的唾液，将手指上属于BamBam的唾液卷进嘴里，模糊不清地说着。  
“嗯？”  
“就用手指……就用手指让我高潮……”金有谦看起来好像已经很干净的手抚上BamBam的锁骨，向下，伸进领子，毫不客气地揉弄着红缨，听着BamBam骤然加重的呼吸声，金有谦异常满足，如果可以忽略掉身后越来越暴戾的抽插。  
“我觉得这不是我要不要试的问题……哈啊……这是，你的身体……是否允许的问题……”手指越发用力，BamBam这才发现的确从一开始，金有谦就没有动手抚慰过自己的前面。  
“是吗……”金有谦挺了挺胸，BamBam会意地隔着衣服舔弄胸前的凸起。  
“不是吗……有谦，你的小穴吸着我的手指呢……吸得，很紧呢……”狠狠地戳进去，顶在敏感点上。  
金有谦仰头，张了张嘴，没有发出声音，复低头，动手把BamBam的上衣脱掉扔在一边，故意忽略掉精神着的肉棒，不再去碰，双手撑在BamBam的肩头，喘息着和BamBam接吻。  
“Bam……再用力一点……再快一点……”  
“好了有谦……这样不好……”手指抽出，硬是将快感边缘的金有谦狠狠摔在了地上。  
“不……不要……BamBam……进来，进来，痒……”金有谦晃着脑袋，后穴的瘙痒感让他几近疯狂，“BamBam，BamBam……”  
BamBam似乎无动于衷，右手满是从金有谦身体里带出来的粘稠液体，在金有谦的注视下伸出软舌缓慢舔过，然后从金有谦衣服的下摆钻进去，顺着光滑的皮肤向上，揉捏着胸口的红缨。  
金有谦眼睛里满是雾气，眨眨眼眼泪就能掉下来，胸前的快感堆积，下身却空虚难耐。找到那可以让自己癫狂的物什，没有犹豫，金有谦让其进入自己的身体，巨大的快感夹杂着轻微的痛感，让金有谦在被进入的那一刻尖叫着射出来。  
“有谦……我第一次知道……原来……我们忙内……是这个样子的……”BamBam背靠在椅背上，看着金有谦在他的身上上上下下，扭动腰肢的模样让BamBam欲罢不能。  
“对啊……有谦米，是这个样子的……这个样子的有谦米……”金有谦说着凑近了BamBam，“只给BamBam看……也只有……BamBam能看……”  
“那……有谦米……多动动……把自己……艹射吧……”揉捏着雪白的臀肉，像是要掐出水来，腰部却一点动作都没有。  
“有……嗯啊啊……有奖励吗……”  
“有。”

 

BamBam到底还是舍不得折腾金有谦。  
小孩自己动了十来分钟就闹着太累了趴在BamBam身上说什么也不愿意再动，却拼命绞紧内壁，让BamBam头皮发麻，差一点缴械投降。  
“BamBam……”  
“真是败给你了……”扶住金有谦的腰开始大力艹干起来，富有技巧性的挑逗让金有谦舒服的脚趾都蜷起来。  
“BamBam……”  
“嗯？”  
“你为什么………好像熟练的已经……”金有谦喘息着，不由自主地皱着眉，看着BamBam，直直地看到那双好看的眼睛里——欲望，爱恋，温柔，暴戾——只对着他，是只对着他的吧，BamBam是属于他一个人的吧，吧？  
“有谦米知道吗……饭们总是写一些……奇奇怪怪的东西呢……”看着金有谦染上欲望的脸带上了委屈，BamBam立刻就想到了这娃脑袋里在想什么了，不禁轻笑，嘴唇贴着有谦的侧脸磨蹭着，低声开口。  
“她们在小说里说，你会把我吻到呼吸不畅，就像这样……”BamBam吻上金有谦，轻咬下唇，舌头钻入彼此的领地，交缠，看似缠绵温柔实际极具侵略性。  
持续了很久的一个吻，吻到金有谦有些晕，BamBam松开压着他脖子的手，把他的衣服领口用力往下扯了扯，露出半个肩膀。  
“她们还说……你会这样把我的衣服扯下来……啃咬吮吸一定要留下痕迹……”BamBam看着圆滑白皙的肩头，不轻不重的咬了上去，吮吸，硬是弄出了一大片红红紫紫的痕迹。  
金有谦感受着肩膀上微微的刺痛感，狠狠地坐下去，体内的肉刃直顶到最深处，绞紧了肠壁，引来BamBam的惊呼和金有谦诱人的呻吟。  
“她们……还说什么了……”金有谦按住BamBam的手，动作暂停。  
“她们……说……你会把我艹到哭……让我求饶……让我喊哑喉咙……让我变得淫荡不堪……”又是一记深顶，听着耳边金有谦充满诱惑力的奶音，BamBam笑了，笑容看得金有谦有些瘆的慌，似乎有些玩过头了。  
“就像……接下来我要对你做的一样……”下身猛烈的撞击让金有谦说不出话，开口就是零零碎碎的呻吟声。  
扯掉金有谦的衣服，吻上金有谦。  
轻吻，舌吻，啃咬。  
咬上锁骨，留下牙印，听到金有谦舒服地拔高了自己的奶音，一路向下，舌头围绕乳尖打转，舔弄吮吸，不忘抚慰另一边。  
“啊……呀啊啊啊啊！！！”金有谦怎么也想不到BamBam居然堵住了他发泄的通道，一瞬间快感与痛感交杂，更让他想不到的是，他的身体就此更加兴奋。  
想要让BamBam更加粗暴地对待自己。  
“Bam……Bam……再，用力一点吧……再粗暴一点吧……求你了……弄哭我吧……”  
回答他的是BamBam愈加过分的动作，如他所想，粗暴对待，可金有谦还是在其中尝到了温柔与宠溺。  
“Bam……弄脏我吧……让我……永远只属于你……”金有谦捧起BamBam的脸，笑的灿烂，鼻尖相蹭，看到BamBam眼里的欣喜，闭上眼，在BamBam唇上轻啄一口。  
不带欲望的纯粹的吻，与下身的狼藉和凶狠形成鲜明对比，为这一场情事增添了些许温柔，也让BamBam的内心溢满了温柔。  
“我们谦呐……那就，永远只属于我吧……”狠狠顶弄着，耳边是金有谦崩溃的呻吟尖叫，奶音染上哭腔，刺激着BamBam的施暴欲。  
“额啊……啊啊啊！！！”  
冲上高潮，BamBam抱着怀里软乎乎的人喘气，这才发现金有谦真的哭了。  
“有谦，谦米……”小孩哭的一抽一抽的，委屈的要死的样子让BamBam慌了神。  
“抱……”  
“好好好，抱。”抱住金有谦，交合处还未分开，这么一动让BamBam埋在金有谦体内的性器再一次苏醒。  
“BamBam……不要了……不要了……”金有谦有些害怕地睁大眼，摇着头带着乞求看着BamBam。  
BamBam揉了揉金有谦的头，默默叹了一口气，拔出性器。  
扶着金有谦走到浴室里，耐心地给他清理，尽其所有温柔。  
“BamBam啊，你忍着不舒服的……”  
“没事，我过会儿就好了。”BamBam笑着揉了揉金有谦的一头黄毛。  
“……”金有谦眨眨眼，思考了一会儿，伸出手握住了BamBam的下身，摩擦抚慰。  
“有谦呐……”  
“用手帮你。”凑近BamBam，“吻我。”  
BamBam眯着眼享受着金有谦的服务，吻上金有谦已经被啃咬得有些红肿的唇。  
意犹未尽。  
我们下次可以再来。


End file.
